For the Furtherance of Science
by Ms Western Ink
Summary: It was an official order, but really she should've suspected something.  NanaoxShunsui


For the Furtherance of Science

* * *

One Hour Challenge #1

2:51 – 3:14

June 10, 2007

* * *

"Why did you say you wanted me to take off my top again?" Her voice had a dubious quality to it as though she didn't quite believe it was happening to her. One delicately arched eyebrow twitched but she showed no signs of going for the book within reach of her lovely fingertips to smash him in the face with it.

Kyouraku dared a grin in her direction. "Yama-jiji assigned the task of testing out that cream stuff to our Division and considering its potential side effects I think its best we keep it between us."

He sounded all very calm and sober. As though he were actually taking a duty seriously. It just couldn't be right. It wasn't possible. He didn't _do_ his work and he certainly didn't do experiments for the head office, that was… that was the Twelfth Division's job.

"And I need to take off my uniform for that?"

"Your back would be a most perfect specimen, so smooth and soft and white…"

Her mouth twitched into a frown. "What about your back?"

Immediately, he shook his head. "No appeal for me, but if you like, I volunteer my chest. I don't mind." He withdrew the mystery bottle from his sleeve and held it out while covering his eyes with the other hand dramatically. "Do me, Nanao-chan! I hand myself over for the sake of science!"

"Taichou-!" she started, but he interrupted her, taking her hands to press the bottle into her palms. She stared at him dubiously, looking at the bottle in her hands. It was pink and smooth and curiously devoid of labels.

"It's a real order." His grave tone shook her out of her protestations.

"Surely you have someone else you could ask to help you with this-"

"Division Eight orders read," he pulled out a slip of paper and Nanao, without thinking, snatched it away. Her eyes widened in disbelief. This was a real order! The legitimate Division One seal was on the top and everything! With a growl, she tossed the paper toward her desk and shoved one palm against her Taichou's chest pushing him away.

"Fine, sit down!"

If she noticed his twitch of a smile, she didn't say. He curled down onto the floor contentedly and peeled his layers off allowing them to fall at his hips revealing nothing but smooth, tight muscle.

He had the notion she would've tried to absorb herself in reading the bottle; except for the fact it was blank on all sides. Instead, she squirted the white cream in her palms violently and turned toward him with a scowl. Her violent expression was undermined by the faint trembling of her hands and shoulders as she lowered her palms to his chest. He leaned back beneath her ministrations, enjoying the silkiness of the cream and her skin against his. Her hands were small and soft but the movements rough and fast, as though the task unpleasant.

Reaching up, he captured her wrists, stopping her movement.

"Taichou-"

"Slow, Nanao-chan," he breathed, pressing his hands to the back of hers moving her hands down, smoothing the cream over his pectorals. His nipples pressed to her palms were hard beneath her touch. Her cheeks flushed and her body tensed, panicking.

He pressed her hands firmer against him and then down. Over the flat planes of his abdomen, reveling in the way her eyes watched, and her body tensed. His chest hair beneath her fingertips… he could've groaned except he was afraid she'd jump up and dash away. She was coiling so tight, a rabbit about to spring…

Turning her hands, he pressed her fingertips just below the cloth of his waistband touching the skin of his lower abdomen. She tensed like a board, snatched her hands back and jumped to her feet.

"I have to go!"

* * *

Late, the following afternoon, Nanao looked up as her office door was opened. Her senior officer peeked his head inside smiling gaily.

"Nanao-chan, a note from Yama-jiji."

He had folded it neatly with sharp edges and with the slightest of pushes, he launched it into the air where it promptly flew over her head and landed behind her.

Really!

Him and his juvenile antics! That was no way to treat official paperwork, she thought, as she unfolded the page.

"Kyouraku-taichou & Ise-fukutaichou: thank you for your participation in my study. Due to your efforts I have now managed to narrow done a line of effective moisturizers for my aging skin.

-Yamamoto-Taichou."

Nanao stared, dumbstuck.

"WHAT?!"

On the roof, having escaped, Kyouraku-taichou laughed.


End file.
